


Good for Him

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some Swearing, threats with a rubber chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You happen to meet the cast of Supernatural while performing at a bar in Minnesota. Months later in the U.K. you meet again. You and Rob seem to find a liking in each other and watch the relationship grow over the weekend.





	Good for Him

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Rob and I can’t wait to see him at #SpnUK! Also, I’ve decided this is going to be my entry for @chelsea072498 write for you challange over on Tumblr, because this truly was written for me in my little Rob Trash part of my world...I cracked myself up writing part of this. I referenced a really intense Facebook thread I am a part of. I have honed in on awesomeness that I expect may happen at conventions (note: I have not been to one myself yet, but that will change in a week!)

You are someone who expresses yourself through music. You travel the world for work, but when you are home in the US you love to perform with your guitar in different bars. That is where you found herself on this chilly November evening. Your friend owns a bar in downtown Minneapolis and had invited you to be the live music for the night.

“This next one is by one of my favorite bands and probably my favorite song of theirs. I am hoping to see it performed in person someday.” You began to play ‘Medicated’ getting into the song. When it came time for the kazoo solo you smiled, “now normally this is a kazoo solo, but I don’t want to steal everything from these guys, so I will put my own spin on it.” 

**Jensen’s P.O.V.**

“This was a good choice in bar tonight boys. Who came up with it,” Jensen inquired before taking a sip of his drink.

“One of the volunteers suggested it this afternoon. A good friend of theirs runs the place or something like that,” Rob explained. “Wait, is this ‘Medicated’?”

“Yea, I think it is,” Norton retorted.

“Swain is her favorite band, that’s cool. Maybe after her set we should invite her over for a drink.” Jensen winked towards Rob.

**Y/N P.O.V.**

****

“Thanks y’all for being a great audience tonight! I always love playing in Minneapolis and I can’t wait to come back again soon.” You got up from your seat and made your way off stage in order to put your guitar away and head home for the night. Setting your guitar case on the stage you started to put the guitar in the case stopping as you felt a presence behind you.

“That was a great set, can my friends and I but you a drink?” The familiar voice asked, but you couldn’t figure out why you knew the voice.

“I’m sorry, but I...” you turned to face the man, “holy shit you’re pretty!” Jensen Ackles was standing right in front of you. He just smiled down at you, his green eyes looking into your e/c ones. “I mean...I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to be standing right behind me.”

Jensen laughed, “I take it you know who I am then?” You nod in agreement. “So you know my name, and I know yours. What do you say about that drink?”

“Sure, let me just finish putting my guitar away.”

The two of you walked towards the back of the bar where a large group was sitting. “Well I guess I should make some introductions. Y/N, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Y/N. I’m guessing since you know who I am you probably know who everyone else is too.” Jensen smiles at you before sitting down next to Jared. Looking around you noticed that the only open seat was next to Rob.

“Hey,” you say blushing towards Rob.

He turns smiling at you, “hey, you were great.”

“So umm how long have you guys been here?”

“Long enough. If you are asking if we heard your cover of ‘Medicated’ yes.” Norton smiled at you after answering your question.

“Seriously, that was great,” Mike said smiling towards you. “You have a wonderful voice.”

“I always love doing ‘Medicated’ as an acoustic song,” Billy adds in.

“Thanks guys. That really means a lot to hear coming from y’all,” you blush slightly.

“So we are your favorite band huh,” Rob smiles nudging you with his shoulder a bit.

You choke a little on your drink, “umm yea. I listen to Swain all the time. I have even turned some of my students on to Swain and Station Breaks because I’m always listening to you guys when I’m grading and things like that.”

“That’s really cool. Thanks for that.” Rob gives you a shy smile. You notice Billy, Norton, and Mike all watching the two of you before they realize they have been caught and turn their attention back to the rest of the group.

You spent the next several hours getting to know some of the cast of your favorite show. You and Rob talked quite a bit throughout the night and you ended up having a really great time. Last call came and went before you finally decided it was time to head back to your hotel.

“Well all, thank you for a fun night. I don’t usually stay out after I finish a gig. It was nice to change it up for once.” You smile looking at everyone around the table.

“It was nice to meet you, Y/N. Hey, can I help you take your stuff out,” Rob questioned smiling at you.

“Oh my goodness, I was about to leave here without my gear. That would have sucked when I realized it in the morning. That would be great, thanks Rob.”

“I hope we get to see you again soon Y/N,” Jared and Jensen said smiling at you before they walked out of the bar.

Rob picked up your guitar and followed you out to your car, “well this is me.” You smiled awkwardly at him waiting for him to hand the guitar case over so you could put it in your backseat.

“Seriously, you are a great musician Y/N. Why don’t you come over to the convention tomorrow. We could jam together in the green room. I mean the guys and I do it all the time. It would be a lot of fun, plus you could enjoy some of the convention.” 

You smiled at how adorable he was being. “Rob, you’re rambling.”

“Oh...ummm...sorry,” he blushed and looked down towards his feet.

“As much as I would love to hang out with y’all tomorrow I have to drive two hours home in the morning. I’m not from the area. My parents live in Iowa. We have a family thing I have to be at by noon.”

“Oh...yea you should probably go to that then.”

“How about I give you my number and you can text me if you want.” Rob’s face lit up with the offer before handing you his phone. You entered your number and called yourself quick so you had his number.Handing back his phone you took your guitar from him smiling, “it was great to meet you Rob. Maybe we can jam some other time.”

As you drove off you could not help but fangirl. You had met your idols and now had the number to your favorite singer of all time.

****May, Birmingham, U.K., Louden Swain Meet and Greet****

“Have you guys ever heard any covers of your songs? And if you have who has been your favorite,” one of the girls asked the band.

“Yea, we’ve heard lots of covers,” Norton responded.

“Shoot, I’ve confirmed chords and things for people to do guitar tutorials,” Billy added.

“I mean we have all seen some of the stuff people do because they tag us on Twitter. Although as far as I know we have all only heard one live before,” Mike smiled at the girl as he responded.

You started to take a sip of water listening to the guys answer questions, “Yea I think that is my favorite cover I have ever heard. We went out to a bar after the concert during Minn con this past November. There was a musician there who played acoustic and did covers of different bands. She played ‘Medicated’ and said we were her favorite band,” Rob excitedly told the group causing you to choke on your water. “Wait, Y/N?” He peered at you.

“Hi,” you said giving a small wave blushing like crazy..

“And this would be the person who did our favorite cover,” Billy exclaimed pointing at you causing everyone in the room to look at you.

“Okay, can we move on to the next question please,” you manage to squeak out blushing even harder. Everyone goes back to how it was before the question was asked except Rob gives you a wink.

Everyone was taking selfies and saying their goodbyes at the end of the meet and greet. You decided to hang back to be one of the last people. The first person you got to talk to was Norton. “I didn’t know you were going to be here, what a surprise Y/N!”

“You did too know. We talked about me coming to this via Snapchat. I was literally on the plane and said, ‘see you in Birmingham!’ you dork.”

“Wait, I have you on Snapchat? How have I not put this together.” He looked at you confused before pulling out his cell phone. “Which one are you?”

“I have a better idea, here,” you snapped a picture on your phone before sending it to him on the app. “Now do you see who I am?”

“Okay, I’m changing your username to something I will remember from now on.”

“Oh, and what might that be,” you questioned peering at his phone as he typed.

“How about Super Awesome Guitar Chick?” You gave him a look. “Okay how about Y/N with a guitar after it?”

“That sounds better,” you laughed before moving on to Mike and giving him a hug.

“Y/N! Good to see you again!”

“Good to see you too Mike! I’m loving the Borja shirt for this con. I already picked myself up one.”

“I can sign it for you if you would like,” he winked at you.  
“Oh I will totally take you up on that offer at autographs.”

“I can’t wait!” You laugh at his excitement before waving to him and moving along to Billy.

“Please tell me that I didn’t know you were coming and I am not a horrible person for not realizing I was talking to you on social media somewhere.” Billy looked at you straight on before raising his eyebrow at you.

“Sorry to say, but you and Norton suck,” you let out a hardy laugh. “We’ve talked on Snapchat and Instagram. You even said ‘see you there’ when I sent you a snap about heading here.”

Billy hung his head shaking it, “dang it. I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. Okay, show me so I know for next time.” He pulled out his phone handing it to you.

You laughed taking the phone from him, “sorry to say Billy but this is the only convention I will be going to. These things are expensive! I mean, I hope to get to some Swain concerts some time, but y’all are always on the opposite side of the country from me when I’m home.”

You handed back his phone after changing your username on Snapchat and showing him your Instagram. “Well then we will still keep in touch and you can tell me where you are playing next time.”

“Deal,” you smile at him. You look up to see Rob saying goodbye to his last fan before turning to look at you.

“Hi,” he smiled at you.

You smiled back at him, “hi.”

“You didn’t tell me you were coming to this convention, let alone our meet and greet.”

“You never asked. Also, the meet and greet was last minute. It was gifted to me by the person I’m rooming with. She knows I’m a big Swain fan so she surprised me.” You shrugged your shoulders and smiled.

“That’s cool. You guys must be pretty good friends then.”

“Actually, this morning was the first time I ever met her in person. We met via Tumblr not long after I bought my pass for this weekend. We connected and decided to room together to save money.”

“Wow, this fandom never ceases to amaze me! Hey, what are you doing right now?” You could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eye when he asked. 

“Just finding a bite to eat before dropping off my bag back at the hotel before karaoke I suppose.”

“Why don’t you come with us back to the green room. I’m sure the others would love to see you! Do any of them know you are here?”

“Well seeing as I told Norton and Billy I would be seeing them here, and they didn’t know I was here I would say probably not.” You look over to the boys picking up there stuff as they looked up at the mentions of their names.

“Oh come on that’s not fair!” They said in unison.

“Mike is the only one of you four I haven’t talked to since Minnesota, and I didn’t actually tell Rob I was coming so it really is fair.” 

Mike stuck his tongue out at his friends before winking at you. “What she said!”

Rob threw his head back in laughter before wrapping his arm around you and guiding you towards the green room. He gave your name to security so that they would let you back there the rest of the weekend.

“Hey guys, look who I found hiding in Swain’s meet and greet,” Rob gave you a squeeze as heads turned towards you.

You were greeted with a chorus of “Y/N!” as those you had met back in Minnesota came up to give you hugs.

“For those of you who were too cool to go out after the concert in Minnesota this is Y/N. She was the musician at the bar we went to. She is pretty cool.” Rob smiled at you causing you to blush once again.

“So,” Matt came up to you throwing an arm over your shoulder, “are you going to come eat with us so those of us who haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know you can?”

“Umm sure, let me just text my roommate and give her the keys to the car.” You spent the rest of the night with the cast having fun and getting to know them better. At the end of karaoke you had parted ways promising that you would hang out again tomorrow.

****The next day****

You smiled from your seat as Rich and Rob got on stage to welcome the people to Saturday. Today was going to be a busy day, but you were looking forward to it. Rich was giving Rob a hard time about not coming out on stage much during the karaoke party last night talking about how there must have been something more interesting backstage. Rob blushed a bit stumbling over a response. You chuckled to yourself before you pulled out your phone.

“Wow, he is really digging into you this morning. Does he do this to you outside of cons as well? Oh, P.S. can’t tell you are hungover at all. ;)” You smiled to yourself sliding your phone back in your pocket. Just then a sound went off on stage.

“Jeeze someone is so important he doesn’t even silence his phone before coming up here!” Rich and the rest of the band laughed as Rob blushed a bit before pulling his phone from his back pocket. 

“You are just jealous because I have friends who aren’t currently on stage with me unlike you.” Rob stuck his tongue out at his best friend who gave a mock hurt face. He opened up the message and burst out laughing.

“Come on Robbie, it is only fair that you share with the rest of the class!”

Rob looked up and out over the audience trying to catch a glimpse of you before responding, “yea no. Maybe if you weren’t so mean to me I would share but you lost that privilege today sir.”

“I’m hurt Robbie,” Rich mocked shock as he threw his hand over his heart. There was a glint in his eye as he lunged at Rob who was moving to put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Gah! No!” Rob jumped back holding his phone out at arm's length, but not fast enough. Rich got ahold of the phone and turned his back on his best friend. “Come on man, give it back. It’s not all that exciting. It just made me laugh is all.”

“Awww Bob-o, are you blushing?” Rob blushed even more after Rich pointed it out to the entire crowd.

Rolling your eyes you pulled your phone out and sent another text. “Rich, I swear to god give Rob his phone back and give him a break or I will beat you with the rubber chicken I saw backstage last night and put it up on dickchat!”

It was Rich’s turn to blush when the text came through. Rob looked at his phone when it was handed back to him and burst out laughing. “Serves you right! I would help her do it too!” There was a murmur from the crowd trying to figure out what was going on. “Oh, umm the person that texted me sent another text yelling at him and threatening to beat him with a rubber chicken.”

Billy and Norton burst out laughing behind Rob while Borja came over to look at the text. Leaning in he whispered, “Dude, seriously keep her, if you don’t someone else will soon.” Rob nodded his head as he put his phone back in his pocket and got back to introducing the next guest.

The day continued quite the same. The two of you texting back and forth with each other whenever you had free time. You didn’t have a chance to sneak backstage until after the last panel of the day. You found most of the cast sitting in the green room trying to decide where to go eat dinner before getting ready for the concert. 

“Quick! Hide that chicken,” Rich exclaimed ducking behind Norton causing those who had been on stage to laugh and those who were not to look around in confusion.

You wink at Rob before laughing yourself. Billy leans over grabbing the chicken off the table behind him and tossed it to you.

“So Rich, do I have to follow through with that threat,” you question hitting the chicken on your palm like you would a stick causing the chicken to squeak making everyone laugh harder. You tried to put your teacher face on but the urge to laugh was making it look more constipated. 

“I’ve been good, I swear! Mercy please,” he pleaded with you as you looked to Rob who smirked shaking his head in agreement.

“Okay, I guess you are off the hook,” you look at him with a smile, “for now.” Rob laughs and pulls out a chair for you on the other side of him.

“Okay, anyone want to fill the rest of us in how she put the fear of God into Rich with a fucking rubber chicken,” Brianna asks.

“We will fill you in at dinner, now where are we going to eat,” Rob asks looking around the room.

“How do you guys feel about a pub? I know of one about 15 minutes away. Good food, good beer, and far enough away that there probably won’t be fans there so we can eat in peace,” you suggested. That brought a round of agreement from around the room and the group stood up to head out.

****After SNS****

You had been in a deep conversation with Jared and had not noticed that the band had come off the stage once again. Rob came up beside you throwing his arms around you squeezing you tight and giving you a kiss. Pulling back you had a surprised look on your face. Jared smiled and walked away leaving you alone with Rob.

“Well hello, what was that for,” you ask looking at him with a smirk.

“Oh ummm...I probably shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, I’m on that performance high and I saw you and couldn’t help myself,” he stammered.

“Hey,” you sighed putting a hand on his chest,”I didn’t say it was a bad thing, it just surprised me is all.” He looked at you as if he was contemplating something. “Seriously, I wouldn’t be this flirty with you if I didn’t like you Rob. You just surprised me, I swear.”

“Are you sure?” He looked at you full of concern. You smiled before leaning forward and kissing him once again. You felt him stiffen for a moment before he relaxed into you and returned the kiss. There was a cough behind you that pulled you guys apart.

“I don’t know about you, but I would like to join the rest of the group at the bar. Are you two coming or what,” Rich asked smiling at the two of you causing you both to blush before you nodded and followed him.

While out with the cast you and Rob were constantly touching and flirting. The cast kept watching you with amusement throughout the night. As the night wore on cast members trickled back to their own room for the night. It soon was just you, Rob, Rich, and Matt left.

“Well guys, I think I’m going to head to bed, what about you Rich,” Matt asked urging Rich to follow him.

“Yea, I think I will head to bed too. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do you crazy kids.” Rob rolled his eyes at his best friend as you laughed.

“Rich, there isn’t much that you wouldn’t do but Misha will,” you giggled.

“Touche.” He smiled at the two of you before he and Matt took their leave.

“Do you want to head to my room? We can watch some TV and have some more to drink out of my mini bar,” Rob suggested.

“Sure that sounds good.”

The two of you walked down the stairs to Rob’s floor from the rooftop bar. He opened his door and gestured for you to enter first. You smiled at him as you sat on the couch watching him open up the mini bar before bringing over a bottle of wine.

“So…” you trail off.

“Yea…” he responds.

“This is now kind of like an awkward first date, isn’t it?”

“Yea, kind of.”

“Can I make this less awkward?”

“Please, by all means,” he smiles at you.

“Rob, I like you, and I think it is pretty clear you also like me. However the issue is we live on opposite sides of the world right now. We also run in very different circles. What are you looking for in whatever this,” you gesture between the two of you, “is?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what I want. I like you, a lot. You make me happy. I want to get to know you. I don’t want this to be just for this weekend, but I also know that relationships are hard when they are long distance. Can we focus on just getting to know each other right now and have fun? Time can tell us what this is when it wants to.” He looked into his glass waiting for your response.

“Rob, will you look at me, please?” You waited to continue until he brought his eyes up. “I am just happy you even know I exist. Everything you said is exactly how I feel as well, so I am perfectly happy to keep getting to know each other.” You smiled at him before taking a sip of your wine.

“I also really like kissing you. I know it was out of left field, but it was really good.”

“It can only get better with practice, right?” You raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to catch on. Smiling you leaned forward and kissed him once again. That is how the two of you spent the rest of the night, cuddling and kissing.

****Sunday, Last Day of the Con****

You woke up with a start. It took you a moment to realize that you were in Rob’s room with him cuddled into you. You smiled to yourself relaxing into his embrace stroking his curly hair waking him up slowly.

“Mmm good morning,” he blinked at you in his sleepy haze.

“Good morning. I suppose I should go back to my hotel and get ready for today,” you sighed.

“You aren’t staying here?”

“No. Remember that pub we went to for dinner? It has some guest rooms upstairs. That’s how I knew about that place.”

“Oh that makes sense. I was wondering how you had heard about that place so quickly. You don’t have to go, you can shower here. I have a shirt you could wear.” He winked at you causing you to laugh.

“Don’t you think a fan might notice I’m wearing your shirt?”

“Nah I’m not one of the big three. It won’t be that big of a deal.”

“Rob, I know these Swainers, trust me, there is a sect of your groupies that would notice. I’m in the Facebook group to prove it. Some would throw themselves off a cliff into what they call the Rob dumpster in a heartbeat. Some of those girls are here for this convention. We met up yesterday. However, if you are okay with that I am okay with it.”

“Do I want to know what happens in that group,” you blush at the question. “You know what, forget I asked that question. I don’t care. Besides, if you wear my shirt that means I get to spend more time with you because you can stay here.”

“You drive a hard bargain Mr. Benedict, fine. I will stay and wear your shirt.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as Rob did a little happy dance and pulled you closer to him. “You are also a dork.”

“I’m not a dork, I’m adorable!”

“You are an adorable dork, is that better?” He shook his head yes and he buried himself into your neck. You both fell back asleep cuddled closely together.

An hour later you woke up again, “Rob, you need to get up or you are going to be late.”

He groaned rubbing his eyes as he rolled over. “Can’t we just stay in bed and cuddle all day?”

“As much as we would both enjoy that, that would be a hard no. Come on up and at ‘em!”

Forty-five minutes later the two of you walked into the green room.

“Guys I found him,” Matt called out pushing Rob back out the door towards the stage.

Matt came back a moment later smiling at you. “I thought he had to be here at 10:45,” you looked at Matt confused.

“Nope, he was supposed to be on stage 15 minutes ago. Wait, is that his shirt,” he questioned you back. 

“I tried to get him up almost two hours ago and he refused to move. And yes, this is his shirt.” Matt smiled at you knowingly. “Shut up, nothing happened. We talked and cuddled that is it. I just don’t happen to be staying at this hotel and Rob refused to let me leave to go back and get my own clothing this morning.” 

Matt threw his arm around you bringing you farther into the room. “You are good for him you know that Y/N? Also, you two are way too freaking cute together. I’m surprised Jensen didn’t throw up from the cuteness last night.”

“Hey! I heard that Cohen! He is right though Y/N. You two are good together. Will be seeing you around more often now? You fit in with this group perfectly!”

You couldn’t bring yourself to look anyone in the face after those comments. “Well...I mean...we live on opposite sides of the world and run in very different social circles. At this point we just want to focus on getting to know each other. If something happens it happens, only time will tell.”

“Yea, I give that a week,” Jensen huffed.

“I give it to the end of the con,” Matt laughed.

“What are you two talking about,” you responded.

“Nothing,” they stated in tandem looking very guilty.

“Why do I have trouble believing that? If you excuse me I’m going to go find my seat and go fangirl at the rest of the panels. See you guys later.” You left to head back to your seat. When you got there Rich was once again giving Rob a hard time. Pulling out your phone you found a gif of a rubber chicken and texted it to Rich. A sound came from stage near Rich on stage.

****Kings of Con Panel****

“What is this? The man who gave me shit yesterday for not turning off the sound on my phone has his phone go off on stage this time.” Rich shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. “Oh no no, you need to check that it could be important.”

“Fine,” Rich huffed taking out his phone. “It’s probably nothing...Oh god!” Rich dropped his phone on the stage and doubled over in laughter. Rob took his chance and grabbed the phone before Rich noticed. Once he saw what was on the screen he joined in the laughter showing it to the rest of the band. 

“That is the best,” Billy exclaimed clearing a tear from his eye.

“Okay, okay let’s get to some questions shall we?” Rich smiled obviously trying to change the subject.

A girl smiled as she stepped up the the mic. “Hi, my question is for the both of you. Ummm can you please explain what has been so funny over the past few days. It cracks the both of you up.”

“Hey Norton, where is the chicken,” Rich questions.

“Ummm I think it is the green room,” Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

“Okay so this has a little extra backstory,” Rich is interrupted by his phone once again, “one second.”

“I swear to God if you identify me or tell more of the backstory to this than is absolutely required you and the chicken will be the best of friends. Also, the chicken is with me, not backstage. You are not safe! Don’t trust what the drummer says!”

“Okay, so I need to choose my words carefully now,” Rich hands his phone to Rob who smiles at the text.

“Okay, seriously I’m giving you major heart eyes in my mind right now. -Rob” You smile at the text you receive before looking back up to the stage.

“So Rob had a friend surprise him by showing up to this convention, and they have been hanging out with us all weekend. They were the one who texted him on Saturday morning and asked if I always give him a hard time, and some other things. While I had his phone they texted again telling me to give the phone back or they were going to beat me with a rubber chicken that was backstage. Later on in the evening they came back to the greenroom and had the rubber chicken in hand.”

“So now this morning as his phone goes off it is my friend texting Rich and it is a gif of a rubber chicken. Also, they say not to trust what Norton said about the chicken because it is actually in their bag,” Rob chuckles looking back at Norton who just shrugs.

“It’s really a you needed to be there thing, because only those of us who are currently on stage and this friend understand everything. Let’s just say when she walked in to the green room and took the chicken and I ran to hide the rest of the cast was really confused.” The crowd began to murmur and look around the room trying to identify who the mystery girl was.

The phone in Rob’s hand rings again with a notification. “Damn it do you know how hard it is to not react so I don’t get spotted. Yep, I’m going to go hide behind stage until this panel is done.”

“Rich, I’d be careful after the panel is done based on what she just texted you.”  
“Well, crap.”

**After the Panel**

“I’m safe from the chicken, right,” Rob looked at you smiling as he stepped off the stage as Billy, Mike, and Stephen followed. You nodded at him before you gave him a hug. You started to laugh when you see something rush past you towards the green room.

“What? Dick are you scared of a rubber chicken?” He doesn’t respond causing you to laugh along with the band.

“Seriously though Y/N, you have made this weekend great. I wish you would come to all these things with us,” Billy stated opening the door for all of you.

“Yea, it is nice to have someone pulling something on Rich for once and not the other way around,” Mike added in.

Stephen nudged you with his shoulder winking at you as he past. You looked down trying to hide your blush. “You guys are too sweet to me.”

Rob wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you through another door and into the other greenroom where no one was. “When do you fly back?”

“I fly out early tomorrow morning. I have another month of school before I go back to the States for the summer, why?”

Rob chuckles a little and runs his hand through his beard before looking at you with a sweet look, “I like you a lot. I think we have established this already, but I needed to tell you again.” You tilted your head trying to figure out where he was going with this. “I...ummmm….can I take you out tonight? Just the two of us...on a...ummm...date. I would really like for you to be my girlfriend.”

The smile grew slowly across your face, “Yes, Rob, I would love to go on a date with you.” His smile reached up to his eyes as you leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Pick me up at the pub around 7? And it would be an honor to be called your girlfriend.”

The two of you walked back into the green room smiling like fools. “What has you two so happy,” Jensen questioned.

“Oh, I just have a date with my amazing girlfriend tonight before we all head home.” Rob sounded so proud calling you his girlfriend.

“Did you just say girlfriend Bob-o,” Rich asked from the other side of the room.

“Yes Dick, you are going to be seeing more of me this summer.” Rich mumbled something before hanging his head causing you to laugh along with Stephen and Billy.

“Girlfriend as in you two are now officially a couple,” Brianna confirmed. The two of your heads nodded yes.

“Yes! Pay up bitches,” Matt exclaimed.

“You guys were betting on us, seriously? Oh come on!” Rob looked around the room in disbelief at his friends.

“Was that what you two were talking about this morning?” You glared over at Matt and Jensen who nodded.

“You are all jerks just so you know.” You laughed at your boyfriend who was pretending to be grumpy.

Smiling you gave him a kiss, “Come on, we need to go get ready for our date.” The two of you turned to leave the room as a chorus of ‘awwws’ followed you down the hall.


End file.
